Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method for controlling the apparatus, and a program and, more particularly, to a technique for superimposing information such as an image upon a captured image.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, a function of superimposing an image such as certain characters, a certain figure, or the like upon another image at a certain position is known. For example, an on-screen display (hereinafter also referred to as OSD) function of displaying an OSD image in another image at a fixed position and the like are known.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-163258, an image device that outputs control command data for OSD to an interface cable and an image device that receives the control command data output to the interface cable are disclosed.
The above technique only combines OSD data with an image signal from an image signal supply source on the basis of the control command data. Therefore, a foreground color in a superimposed image and a background color in the superimposed image become similar to each other, thereby undesirably making the superimposed image difficult to recognize.